1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to eyewear. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to protective lenses for use during tanning or similar activities that are adapted to be conveniently and securely stored and transported between uses.
2. Related Art
While tanning, whether in a tanning booth or exposed to natural sunlight, it is often desirable to use protective eyewear to limit the amount of light that reaches a user's eyes. Conventional sunglasses may effectively limit the amount of light reaching the user's eyes, but may also have an undesirable effect on tanning. The frames and lenses of the sunglasses, for example, may prevent certain portions of the user's face from tanning, resulting in an undesirable tan pattern. For this and other reasons, pairs of individual protective lenses, each lens adapted to cover an eye of the user, have been adopted to minimize the unnecessary shading of the user's face during tanning and thus the undesirable tan pattern. Unfortunately, individual lenses are relatively small and may be inadvertently separated or lost between uses.